Wireless networking technology has enabled mobile computing to become a reality. Publicly available wireless network access points now enable mobile users to achieve a network connection in a wide variety of locations when away from their homes and offices. Wireless “hot spots” are now common in public locations such as airports, restaurants, and shopping malls. Some cities are even installing wireless hot spots to cover some or all of the city. As the popularity of mobile computing increases, techniques will be needed for increasing the efficiency with which such technology is implemented and used.